


俄罗斯组曲 55.5

by vonWesternhagen



Series: Suite Russe [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Chastity Device, Forced Masturbation, M/M, Orgasm Control, Whipping
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonWesternhagen/pseuds/vonWesternhagen
Summary: 开车×2
Series: Suite Russe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051514
Kudos: 5





	俄罗斯组曲 55.5

阿尔乔姆死死盯着床头柜上的手表，不去感受自己的裤链被克里明特拉开，内裤被从腰间翻下去……

凉意让他猛地回过神，看向自己胯间。

克里明特在往他阴茎上涂某种透明的胶体：“我也没用过，不知道效果怎样。不能像传说的那样真的能催情吧？反正你试试呗。”

涂上去有一丝丝温热的感觉。其他倒是没什么特别的。阿尔乔姆心情复杂地看着这一幕，忽然瞄到克里明特又拿出了个金属制品。

“尺寸应该合适啊。”克里明特说，“别乱动。”

最敏感脆弱的地方被握在别人手里，阿尔乔姆确实也不敢动。克里明特带着胶状物的指尖在他尿道口刮了几下。

“唔……”阿尔乔姆已经开始咬嘴里的口塞了。

然后克里明特把金属质的贞操锁套了上去。

阿尔乔姆犹豫地看看胯下，又看看克里明特。克里明特还没抬头看他。

“好了，”克里明特说着，一把把他推倒在床上，“腿到床上来。翻过去。屁股抬起来。”

阿尔乔姆知道这个时候再不好意思也没用。他缓缓照做，膝盖撑在床上，抬起臀部。已经解开的裤子又被克里明特往下拽了拽。

突兀而强烈的痛感让阿尔乔姆毫无准备地叫出了声。尽管声音大部分都被口塞堵住了。

是他看到过的那条鞭子。

这比他想象得糟糕多了——跨过门槛的时候，他还想着大不了又被克里明特操一顿，一闭眼一咬牙也就过去了。

克里明特下手越来越重，阿尔乔姆也开始顾不得去多想这个姿势的情色意味了，更来不及感到羞愧——只有痛觉在一次次随着皮鞭落下挑拨着他的神经。

几乎每一下鞭打都会让他发出痛苦的悲鸣，但嘴被口塞堵住，只有含混不清的呜咽声漏出来。

乳头上忽然一下猛烈的刺激让阿尔乔姆不由自主地弓了下身子。

是电击。虽然是微弱的电流，但足以感觉到异样的疼痛。不知道克里明特什么时候打开了乳夹的电击开关。

又是一次。

阿尔乔姆痛苦地扭了扭身子，也顾不得这样一来阴茎上贞操锁的坠感变得更明显。

不行了，到极限了。他真的受不了这种折磨。

可他连一句求饶的话都说不出。

他就像被关在笼子里的小动物一样，只是连续不断地发出呜呜的声音。

“哟，哭了。”克里明特说着，凑过来看阿尔乔姆满脸的泪水。

至少这时候克里明特手上的鞭子止住了。

阿尔乔姆挣扎着想摇头。双手被绑在背后让他上半身没有着力点，侧脸直接贴在床上。

乳夹的电击打断了他的动作，尖锐的疼痛让他反而发不出声音来了。

“干嘛？很难受吗？”克里明特明知故问道。

阿尔乔姆流着泪点点头。

“那这样呢？”克里明特说着，伸手取掉了阿尔乔姆乳头上的乳夹，转而用指尖轻轻撩拨着，“更喜欢这样？”

衣服被撩上去、乳头被别人来回揉捏，当然不是阿尔乔姆喜欢的事。但这总比剧烈的疼痛要强。于是他赶紧点头，唯恐克里明特再把乳夹夹回去。

乳头上这种温吞、暧昧的刺激使得他下体越来越发涨，但被金属质的贞操锁锁住，任何勃起的欲望只能转为痛感。

“呜……”他明白，自己此刻只能像女人一样，寄希望于从被插入中获得快感。克里明特是不会让他射出来的。

但这样也比疼痛要好得多。他甚至巴不得克里明特快点插进来，这场噩梦才能早点结束。

不知道什么时候才能结束。他想到这里，打了个寒战。克里明特还不知道要怎么折腾他。

“想让我干你吗？”

阿尔乔姆只能点头。赶紧开始，赶紧结束……哪怕上次真的很疼。

只要这次克里明特也不弄伤他……

可克里明特真的打算结束就放他走吗？万一……

阿尔乔姆感到口塞和项圈让他有些轻微的缺氧，身上反复的疼痛刺激使他有点恍惚。他脑海中反复回想的都是克里明特那时说的“恨不得杀了你”。

“呜……”

克里明特的手指从阿尔乔姆腰间往下移动，指尖划过皮肤，激得阿尔乔姆一阵颤抖。

他好害怕。怕得他想整个人缩起来。

被抽打过的臀部依然火辣辣地疼，尤其是克里明特手指拂过的时候。

被触碰的感觉短暂地消失，随后带着一丝凉意，开始绕着他的后穴打转，不断提醒着他接下来不可避免的命运。

“放松点。”克里明特说，“不然反正疼的是你。腿再分开点。”

阿尔乔姆闭上眼睛，听话地挪了挪膝盖。

手指探了进去。克里明特没用多久就找到了他的敏感点。

“呜——”阿尔乔姆的呻吟带上了哭腔。他想射，真的很想。要是能说话，让他怎么求克里明特他都愿意。

但如果没有口塞在，可能他只是会叫得更大声。

“挺爽的？”克里明特说，接着竟然笑了几声。

阿尔乔姆恨不得把脸埋进床里。

“别着急，一会儿操得你更爽。”克里明特说。

起码克里明特这回是有在认真地做扩张。阿尔乔姆努力平稳着呼吸，尽量放松身体。他现在的姿势把上半身的重量都压在了头颈上，脖子相当不舒服。再加上口塞的作用，和本来就有点太紧的项圈，他总是觉得有点喘不过气。

两根手指。

三根。

阿尔乔姆低声呻吟着，也分不清是舒服还是难受。可他不想分精力去抑制自己发出声音了。有什么意义呢，克里明特都见过、听过，他在克里明特面前毫无尊严可言，只能任人玩弄。

手指抽了出去。

阿尔乔姆知道这意味着什么。

硬物顶进来，瞬间的疼痛让他觉得浑身发冷。

克里明特像是照顾他似的，停了一会儿，等到他基本适应了被塞满的感觉，才开始抽插。

“你这儿还不错，操起来还挺舒服。”克里明特说，“当然是比不上女人，但还可以。”

被人一边侵犯，一边像对待物品一样点评，阿尔乔姆只能当做没听到。更不要说他现在还是止不住地在小声呻吟。

“唔！”

克里明特忽然用力顶了一下，阿尔乔姆立刻跟着发出了相应的声音。他脸上现在一定红透了。

“这么着难受吧。”克里明特自言自语似的说，接着突然拔了出来；随即扳着阿尔乔姆的肩，让他翻了个身，仰面躺在床上。

这样当然是脖子轻松多了，但阿尔乔姆也不得不瞥到克里明特——他实在是没法面对，更不敢去看克里明特在用什么表情看着自己这幅样子，只好紧闭上眼。

“看见我很烦是不是？”克里明特说，“好啊，我看到你也烦得很。没关系，不想看见我，我帮你。”

阿尔乔姆愣了一下，直到克里明特把床头的眼罩拿过来，套在了他头上，他才又感到一阵恐惧在胸中蔓延。看不见克里明特下一步的动向——

乳头上一阵钝痛。克里明特又把乳夹给他戴上了。

“呜呜——！”想到刚才的电击，阿尔乔姆惊惧地猛烈摇头。

“别乱动。”克里明特说着，拉了拉连接乳夹和项圈的细铁链。

反绑的双手被压在背后，没脱下来的T恤又被往上拽了拽，露出乳头，都在提醒着阿尔乔姆他没有选择，只能默默承受。

“这玩意儿他妈的一点都不好使。”克里明特骂道，“怎么能开关在项圈上？哪个傻逼设计的？”

说完，阿尔乔姆果然感到脖子上被碰了一下。胸前的两个乳夹开始震动了。

还好只是震动。阿尔乔姆小心地等了几秒，确认没有弱电流的电击，才松了口气。

虽然乳头被用道具玩弄也不是什么值得高兴的事，但只要不太疼，就已经都是好事一桩了。

他膝盖上的脱到一半的裤子被褪到了脚踝处。克里明特分开他的膝盖，让他曲起腿，又一次到底，插了进来。

没那么疼了，只是有些不自然的异样感觉，被塞入、充满的感觉。

克里明特开始动了。

一片黑暗中，阿尔乔姆被动地接受着来自乳头和后穴的刺激。每一次撞击都让他羞愧得无地自容，也让他断断续续地呻吟着。

他好想射。想高潮。越来越难耐了……

疼痛逐渐消减，阿尔乔姆只剩下了一个念头。他想发泄……

被抽插没有被手指插入时精准，敏感点只是被反复擦过。阿尔乔姆不得不弓起身子，配合克里明特的节奏，收紧臀部和大腿的肌肉。

“嗯——！”克里明特发出了短促的一声，接着微微喘息着说，“你他妈想，夹射我……”

芭蕾舞者的大腿内侧肌肉远比一般人有力，更不要说阿尔乔姆是个男人。他一缩紧肌肉，后穴也随之收紧。

他好想告诉克里明特，他想高潮，想得发疯。好想求克里明特，狠狠地顶他最敏感的那一点……

是克里明特先射了。不知道到这一刻用了多久。但直到克里明特在他体内释放完、抽了出去，阿尔乔姆也没获得足够前列腺高潮的刺激。他也不确定让他高潮是克里明特会考虑的一件事。他现在浑身极度敏感，在空气中微微发抖，身上的每一寸皮肤都在发烫，渴望着高潮。

“呜……”他想哭，他伸展了双腿，下意识地并拢腿来回摩擦，但隔着贞操锁，完全碰不到自己无法勃起的阴茎。乳头上的两个小夹子还在继续震动，带来的刺激虽然不强烈，但他此刻无处释放。

克里明特摘了他的眼罩。

克里明特已经提上了裤子，趴在床边，下巴放在胳膊上，玩味地看着他。

阿尔乔姆用祈求的眼神看着克里明特。

“干嘛，被干得不够？”克里明特又笑了几声，“还想被狠狠地操？”

阿尔乔姆只能点头。尽管他眨了眨眼睛，眼睫毛上已经带着泪花。他已经被羞辱到不知道怎么办了。

“可我累了。”克里明特说，站起身，“等等。”

说着从床下拖出了一个包装盒，“快谢我吧，我就估计你用得到。”

克里明特到底新买了多少东西，就只是用来折磨他？阿尔乔姆心惊肉跳地看着克里明特从包装里拆出一个紫色的按摩棒，是阳具的形状，有白色的手柄。

克里明特按了按手柄上的按钮，那东西就在他手里震动起来了。

阿尔乔姆赶紧扭过头。他实在不好意思盯着看。

又是一阵翻包装纸的声音，接着阿尔乔姆发现克里明特在把一条黑色的皮带绑到他腰上。

随即克里明特打开了他的手铐，把他压在腰下已经基本完全麻了的双手分别拽出来，又扣进连在腰带上的手铐里。双手分开，都铐在贴近后腰的位置，手铐和腰带之间也是用铁链相连。

克里明特套了个避孕套在按摩棒上，开始往上倒润滑剂。

阿尔乔姆别过脸去，他已经猜到接下来的事了。

果然克里明特扶着他的腿，让他弯起腿，把假阳具塞进了他体内。刚被反复抽插了那么久，有足够的润滑，很轻易地就塞进去了。

打开了震动模式。

“自己扶着吧。”克里明特说，“还指望我动手啊？”

阿尔乔姆动了动压麻了之后缓慢恢复知觉的手，这才意识到铁链给了他一定的活动范围，但他只能碰得到后穴里按摩棒的手柄，此外连乳夹也碰不到。也摸不到本来就锁住了的阴茎。

他想要高潮，只能自己调整按摩棒的角度扶住，弓起身子去一下下收缩肌肉，用一个假阳具把自己操到前列腺高潮。

克里明特把他的口塞摘了下来。随即举起了手机。

终于能说话，意识到自己处境的阿尔乔姆嘴唇都在发抖，“别，克里姆，别录像……”

“还没。”克里明特说，“刚拍了一张，你看看？”

说着就把手机举到了他面前来。

屏幕上的男人T恤被拉到近乎脖子的位置，露出两粒充血的乳头，都被乳夹夹住，和脖子上的狗项圈用铁链连在一起；裤子连同内裤被扒下到脚踝，膝盖弯曲，露出后穴中塞着的按摩棒和阴茎上反着光的贞操锁，还有遍布臀部的红色鞭痕。被束缚住的双手扶在按摩棒的手柄上；目光迷离，嘴唇微张，脸上泛着红晕。

阿尔乔姆想死的心都有了。

可克里明特涂在他阴茎和后穴上的胶体又起作用了，在发烫。那时候没有什么特殊感觉，但现在他本来就升起来的欲望正无从继续，这种温热感就是火上加油了。

他觉得身上好烫。

后穴里的按摩棒稍微刺激到了他的敏感点。想要更多。想释放。

不被允许射精，但想高潮想得发疯。

“现在才开始了。”克里明特说着，又举起了手机。

他在录像了。

阿尔乔姆用力咬着下嘴唇，开始用手扶着震动的假阳具，来回抽插。屈辱的泪水流下来。

“嗯……”他很快就忍不住呻吟，髋部不由自主地一次次往前顶。他的脸转向哪边，克里明特就绕到哪边，把他意乱神迷的表情录得清清楚楚。

“啊——”他闭上眼，大声呻吟，快了，终于快能高潮了……

高潮的到来让他短暂地失神，望着白色的天花板，头脑一片空白。前列腺高潮比射精高潮强烈好几倍，也持久得多，快感蔓延到全身。房间中只有按摩棒和乳夹的震动声音，和他自己粗重的喘息声。

克里明特收起手机，走过来，把阿尔乔姆下体的按摩棒抽了出来，关掉了震动。

“谢谢我吧，给你这么细的。”克里明特说着，把乳夹也关闭震动取了下来，接着是项圈和手腕、腰间的束缚。最后终于是贞操锁。阴茎软软地垂下来。阿尔乔姆已经暂时没有勃起的欲望了——他被眼前这个男人逼迫着仅仅通过玩弄乳头和抽插后穴达到高潮了。


End file.
